One Year After
by applepals
Summary: One year after the events in Teen Titans, Terra admits her past and is targeted by Slade, who has unfrozen many villains and is using them as minions. In order to be safe, the Titans take her under their wing again. She continues to go to school, but one day Cyborg is captured. Will Terra and the other Titans be able to successfully save him without trading Terra? 3 part saga.
1. Chapter 1

**One Year After**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Teen Titans **_**in any way, shape, or form. I am just a fan. Enjoy!**

**Background Information: One year after the events in **_**Things Change**_** (the final episode of the series), Terra is targeted by Slade, along with his new minions: the H.I.V.E. Five, the White Monster, Monsieur Mallah, Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. Also, many of the villains who were frozen have been freed and returned to their life of crime. The Brain and some others have not, and Monsieur Mallah was promised the Brain would be freed if he helped Slade. Also, this story will have a special guest from the comics! **

Slade looked at Terra walk from the Murakami School with her friends. He was far enough away that she wouldn't see him. Contrary to what she said, she did still remember her past. She did not admit it because she was over being a heroine or a villainess. She no longer wanted to use her powers. She found a nice family to adopt her, and now she was going to the most prestigious school in Jump City.

_She just needs a little coaxing_, Slade thought.

She started to walk closer, and as she walked past the alley he was in, she caught a glance of her long-time captor. Fear shot through her body as she abandoned her friends and shot towards her apartment.

Slade clicked the button on his communicator: "You know what to do, WM."

As Terra was nearly a block from her apartment building, the White Monster came out of its camouflage and attacked.

"I can't use them!" she screamed as she ran from the thing that was chasing her. She tripped.

Suddenly, a giant pillar of rock shot from the sidewalk and hit the monster.

"Did I do that?" Terra asked herself, looking at her hands for signs of yellow.

"No," said a voice "I did."

Looking up, Terra saw Raven. Starfire soon flew behind her and the others came on foot. Starfire immediately started to throw starbolts at the creature, and it disappeared into the concreate. Terra didn't know what to do. She couldn't go home, because the Titans were in her way. If she went back, she would have to confront Slade. Robin and Beast Boy approached her.

"Terra? Is that really you?" asked Robin.

"No… I'm not Terra. You've got the wrong girl." she responded, sounding unconvincing. Terra knew Slade was behind this. If she went back to her house, she would surely put her host family in lots of danger. She had to go to a safe place.

"Wait, Robin… I am Terra. I think Slade is back, and he wants me for some reason that I don't know yet. I need somewhere to stay for a bit. Somewhere safe… can I come to Titan Tower?" Terra asked. Within three hours, Terra moved out from her host family's apartment and into her old room in Titan Tower. Terra was still to go to school, but she was going to be escorted to and from by a Titan. Terra was by no means a member of the Titans. She NEVER wanted to use her powers again.

The next morning, Starfire picked Terra up and flew her to the Murakami School. She gave Terra a communicator.

"If Slade or the monster returns, please call us." she said.

During first period, a course in finance, the fire alarm rang. As the students were herded into the courtyard, something horrible happened. Kyd Wykkyd teleported into view. Terra opened her communicator: "Terra calling Robin! TERRA CALLING ROBIN!"

Back at Titan Tower, emergency alerts from five places in the city were activated. Raven went to take care of Overload, Starfire went to Cinderblock, Cyborg to the White Monster, BB to Private H.I.V.E., and Robin went to Plasmus.

Just as Robin defeated Plasmus, he got the call.

"Robin to Terra. What is happening?" he responded.

"Kyd Wykkyd is attacking my school. He teleported in, pulled the fire alarm to get us all out, and now he is trying to get me! I am currently hiding in the library, which is luckily pretty big. I hope nobody realizes I am gone. Please help." she said.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

As Robin started to run out, Plasmus sprung back and Billy Numerous came and surrounded Robin.

"Robin, Slade wants you to know, you will not be leaving." Billy Numerous said.

"Oh yeah? Make me." he shot back.

"If I must." Billy said. Monsieur Mallah and Gizmo jumped in. As all of the villains attacked, Robin called Cyborg and told him to help Terra.

"I'm on it!" Cyborg said.

The White Monster had been in the Jump City Mint. It had absorbed the abilities of hot liquid metal. Cyborg had enough of it. He used his sound cannon to weaken it, but it inevitably disappeared into the concrete floor. Cyborg got to the t-car and went into the direction of the school.

Terra panicked. If Kyd Wykkyd got her, she would certainly be at Slade's mercy. The villain teleported on top of one of the large bookshelves and ran at her.

_I can't use them_, she said to herself as she ran from the young villain.

Cyborg was just one block from the school when the White Monster attacked his car.

"Nobody touches my baby!" he said, exiting the car. Luckily, it was not severely damaged.

Cyborg used his powerful shoulder projectiles to crack the concrete-form monster. Cyborg ran into the library just in time to see Kyd Wykkyd about to cover Terra with his cloak. Cyborg tackled the villain. The villain's cape covered Cyborg, and, within seconds, he was somewhere completely different than the Murakami School.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year After **

Chapter 2

"How could this happen?" Robin said, pacing back and forth in the Titans' living room.

"I'm sorry," Terra said. "Everything was happening too fast…"

"Terra, it isn't your fault… Okay, Titans, I am going to stay here with Terra and we will look at video footage from the city's security cameras. Beast Boy, try to sniff out Cyborg. Raven, try to track him down with your telekinesis. Starfire, search from the sky." Robin said.

Beast Boy, in dog form, sniffed by the school with no luck. Picked up the trail of the White Monster, so he went after that. He made it to a sketchy-looking train station, where he was attacked.

"Ahhhhhh!" BB screamed as the thing jumped from the tracks. He had absorbed the tracks and was now a dark, rusty metal.

The monster almost slammed down on him, but it was too late. Beast Boy had already turned into a t-rex. The dinosaur ran into the White Monster, leaving a large dent in his side. It punched back, leaving Beast Boy seeing stars. He turned into a large Apatosaurus and slammed into the monster's side with his strong neck. The creature grabbed the hero's giant neck and threw him into the train tracks. Just as Beast Boy hit the tracks, he turned back into himself. That is when the train came. The White Monster signaled Slade that one was out.

Raven sensed Cyborg. She flew past the downtown area of Jump City and towards the warehouse district. As she flew, she sensed something behind her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as she turned around, blasting all potential enemies with black energy.

Nothing was there.

Raven skeptically went back on track. She tried to sense any enemies nearby. Nothing. Raven was a bit skeptical of Terra's sudden return, but because Raven read her mind, she knew she was sincere.

Raven knew she was a few blocks from Cyborg, so she called Robin to tell him.

"Hey, Robin. I'm pretty sure I am getting close to…" the communicator was knocked out of her hand. She looked up and saw Gizmo with metal wings allowing him to fly. She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter, Bubble-Nose, afraid of me?" Gizmo said.

"Yes, I have a strong phobia of annoying midgets." she said in a sarcastic monotone. Gizmo frowned and babbled, trying to come up with a good comeback.

"Need some help, Little Man?" a deep, French accented voice said.

Monsieur Mallah stepped out of an alleyway.

Raven used her powers to rip off one of Gizmo's wings and wrapped it around Mallah's face.

Gizmo fell hard on the ground and Mallah ripped off the metal. Mallah attacked. Raven made the concrete crack and the gorilla tripped. Gizmo activated his mechanical spider legs along with a gun-like appendage that shot bolts of electricity; Raven dodged the attempted attacks from Gizmo and kicked him in the face. Mallah sprung at her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said. Mallah was thrown to the side by a massive wave of dark energy.

Raven turned around, and was shot by a strong bolt of electricity by Gizmo.

Starfire flew high over the city. She looked down, searching for a good place to start looking. She decided to go higher, eventually reaching the clouds. She chose to look at the warehouse district, and started her descent. She didn't get far before Angel carrying Kyd Wykkyd confronted her.

"I did not realize I would have the company." said Starfire. She readied her starbolts and threw them at the pair.

Angel dodged the attacks and threw Kyd Wykkyd at the girl. He grabbed his cape and started gliding towards her. The Tamaranean shot a few starbolts at her opponents, to no avail. Kyd Wykkyd teleported onto Starfire's back and started to choke her. She pulled Wykkyd's arms off of her neck and threw him at Angel. Angel tossed Kyd Wykkyd to the side and flew at Starfire.

As Kyd Wykkyd disappeared into his cape, Angel crushed Starfire between her powerful wings.

Robin frantically tapped on his communicator.

"Starfire? Beast Boy? Raven?" he yelled. He gave up and slammed the communicator on the table.

"I shouldn't have told Cyborg to help. I should have tried. I should have told those three to stay together…" Robin said with his head in his hands.

"Robin, stop beating yourself up. Look." Terra said, plugging his communicator into the monitor. She started typing at the keyboard and a map came up.

"Starfire and Beast Boy still have their communicators. Raven lost her's when she was close by to Cyborg's location," she said. She pressed a few more buttons and three dots came up on the map. "See! Starfire and Beast Boy's communicators are at this address and Raven's lost connection only a block away. So lets go."

Terra scribbled down the address. It was a warehouse in the warehouse district.

"I thought you didn't want to use your powers anymore." Robin said.

"I don't, but I want to help my friends and finish off Slade for good." she said.

"Don't you think you would be better off staying here?"

"Robin, shut up and get out your r-cycle."

The two got on the t-cycle and rode towards the warehouse. As they approached the district, Private H.I.V.E., Overload, and Plasmus appeared. Robin activated the bike's lasers, which defeated Plasmus. Overload darted after them, and electrified the road, melting the tires. Robin grabbed Terra and abandoned the bike. They disappeared into the alleys, but were confronted by Private H.I.V.E.

"Oh wow! The final two pieces of our collection. I am honored to be the one to obtain them!" he said.

"In your dreams!" Robin said, throwing a birdarang at him. Although a large explosion was ignited, the Private's shield protected him. He threw the shield at Terra, who dodged it. Terra ran at the Private, who grabbed her fist and painfully twisted it. He threw her over his shoulder.

"Slade will he very happy when he finally gets his hands back on you."

Robin lunged at H.I.V.E. and knocked him to the ground. Terra and Robin started to run towards the warehouse. Overload was just about to attack them, when Terra snapped.

"STOP! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A LITTLE PAWN IN SLADE'S DUMB GAME AGAINST THE WORLD AGAIN. I AM NOT GOING TO BE CONTROLLED AGAINST HIS WILL. THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" she screamed.

Her eyes turned yellow and a giant wall of rock flew out of the ground and hit Overload. Terra started to cry hysterically, but Robin made her keep on moving. They entered the warehouse and was Cyborg in a large container being guarded by Slade. The other Titans were in a circle around them. They were unconscious and restrained.

"Robin, Terra. Please, join the party." Slade said calmly.

Terra's hair fell over her face and her eyes turned yellow. She was trying so hard to keep her powers under control.

They approached Slade.

"What… do you… want?" Terra asked. She was breathing heavy and sounded extremely mad.

"Terra, I want you. I have a few… connections… that can increase your powers by 200%. I can use those powers to help me out with some problems I am currently having. I won't bore you with the details, but I have another solution to this _problem_. The other solution is making myself a power suit… out of Cyborg. It's your choice, Terra. But I know what you are going to choose. I guess I am going to get a new power suit." Slade said, calm as ever.

"No… NO!" she said, the earth started to shake. This woke up the other Titans.

Robin lunged at Slade. Slade easily knocked Robin into the wall.

Terra ran at Slade.

"Not… my friends…" Raven said, still waking up.

Slade kicked Terra and she screamed in agony. Now Raven was fully awake. Black tentacles sprouted from under her clock and two more eyes opened on her head. Her eyes turned red. Terra fell to the ground from a blow to the face and Robin was thrown into BB, who suddenly woke up.

"Nobody… messes… with… my… FRIENDS!" Raven screamed. Cracks broke in the walls as Raven freed herself.

Terra tried to kick Slade, but he stomped on her foot. Robin threw a birdarang at him, but it was deflected back at him. The two yelled in agony. Starfire was now awake, trying to free herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Raven, don't get too mad!" Beast Boy yelled out.

"Kalazon Racashos Endarath…" she continued.

"Raven! Don't!" Starfire yelled. Raven had Slade cornered now.

"Vasirix Zendrien Azarath…"

Robin looked up, "NO!"

"AZARATH!" Raven screamed. Everything went white.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year After**

Chapter 3

The white light lessened and suddenly they were in the living room of Titan Tower. Slade and his minions were nowhere to be seen.

"Raven… what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I transferred us back to Titan Tower… I sent Slade and his minions into a void." she said.

"Alright Raven!" Terra said, offering her hand for a high-five. Raven coldly ignored the gesture.

"So… why don't we celebrate with some tofu pizza… my treat!" Beast Boy said. Everyone agreed.

The friends at their pizza at the pizzeria when, suddenly, Robin's communicator started beeping.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." he said, trying to figure out the problem. Suddenly, an object that looked like a person wrapped in a black blanket slowly rose from the ground. It got huge before it opened. It was Kyd Wykkyd. All of Slade's minions and Slade came out of the cape. Terra screamed.

"Quick! Starfire, take Terra back to Titan Tower. Beast Boy, make sure nobody follows them. Cyborg, Raven, help me fight." Robin yelled, throwing himself towards the enemies.

Starfire grabbed Terra and flew upwards. Beast Boy followed in falcon form. Angel tried to follow, but Beast Boy cut her wing with his talons. Raven made a vortex and surrounded Monsieur Mallah and Cinderblock while Robin attacked Slade. Cyborg handled the rest.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra made it to the Tower. BB transformed into a harpy eagle and guarded the place while Terra and Starfire locked the tower down.

"Now nothing can enter nor exit." Starfire proudly said.

"Good, we wouldn't want that to happen." a female voice said.

The two girls looked to the doorway and saw a girl in a mask similar to Slade's, except it didn't cover below her nose. She had flowing blonde hair, similar to Terra's, and dark purple eyes. Her clothes were extremely similar to Slade's. She had a large katana strapped to her back.

"Wh-who are you?" Terra asked. She was shaking.

"I'm Rose, Slade's new apprentice, but you can call me Ravager*… well, I am actually his daughter, too. He made me his apprentice after he was resurrected by Trigon. So… I am supposed to capture you and kill Starfire. Lets get this over with." she said.

Ravager jumped at the two, but was blown away by Starfire's starbolts.

"Terra! Run! Try to contact the others with your communicator!" Starfire yelled. Ravager attacked her as Terra abandoned her. Terra tapped on her communicator. She informed the Titans on what was happening. Terra ran into the panic room and set it into panic mode. Hopefully she would be safe now.

Beast Boy got the message and tried to get in, but his harpy eagle form was too weak. He turned into a large pterosaur, but it was still too weak.

Cyborg, Robin, and Raven were the next to get the message. They had already defeated all of the enemies except for Slade, who disappeared.

"How are we going to get in?" Robin asked.

"I can make a portal in. I put a spell on the tower that doesn't allow anything to enter through teleportation or portals while in lockdown mode. I may be able to reverse it, but I would need my spell book, which is inside." Raven said.

"I can try to override the lockdown, but it will be too complicated and it'll take too long." Cyborg added.

"Then we will just have to use brute force." Robin said, clenching his fist.

They made it to Titan Tower within minutes. At this point, Beast Boy was a t-rex and was repeatedly slamming his head into a window. This activated defensive blasters, which took Beast Boy down in less than a minute.

"Why did we install such violent defensive systems?" Raven asked.

The blasters aimed at the three others. Luckily, Raven created a shield just in time to block the blasts.

"Okay, Titans, time to attack!" Robin said.

BB, in canary form, flew from the crater he was in and turned to a ram. All of the windows and entrances were closed with thick metal plates. There were also lasers, blasters, and other defenses that were installed. Raven used her powers to destroy the blasters. Cyborg connected his wires to Titan Tower and started the override process. The wires, instead of connecting with Cyborg, sent a large electric shock into him. Beast Boy rammed into the door and was electrified and almost fainted. Raven used her powers to try to remove the metal, but it wouldn't budge. Robin used his birdarangs to try to blow up all of the windows, to no avail. The back-up blasters were activated and started to shoot.

Starfire chased Ravager down the hallway. Robin told her to deactivate the systems, but she was too busy protecting Terra. Suddenly, Slade jumped from inside Robin's room and kicked Starfire.

"How did you enter?" she asked. Slade didn't answer.

Ravager joined her father and attacked Starfire.

Robin got a call on his communicator from Starfire. He opened the device and saw Slade and Ravager.

"Hello, Robin. This is my daughter, Ravager. Anyway, I have a proposal. You let me know the deactivation code to enter the panic room, and I will deactivate the lockdown. If you don't… I will intensify the lockdown." Slade said.

"We will never listen to you!" Robin yelled.

"Even if we have… her." he showed Robin an incapacitated Starfire on the floor. Robin gasped.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Oh… just kill her." Ravager said. The connection ceased.

"TITANS! SLADE AND HIS DAUGHTER ARE GOING TO CAPTURE TERRA AND _KILL_ STARFIRE! TRY TO GET INTO THE TOWER!" he screamed.

Beast Boy flew high above the tower as a finch and fell on it was a blue whale. Nothing. More blasters, which were a lot more intense than the others, were activated along with a thick sheet of bulletproof glass on each window.

"We can't do anything! We programmed this security too strong! Once this is over, I'm going to make it easier for one of us to access the tower." Cyborg said.

Cyborg blasted one of the blasters, which converted into a bomb and injured him.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Raven yelled. She rarely ever used this spell, so when she did, it went wild and out of control. It did, however, destroy two of the blasters.

Cyborg started his wireless connection with the tower.

"I may be able to override the systems via wireless." he said. Eventually he did override it.

They went into the building and, when they got to Starfire, Terra was out of the panic room. There was a giant hole in the wall. Ravager and Slade were nowhere to be seen.

"Terra, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I had to fight them off. I used my powers… I'm pretty sure I sent them to the bottom of the ocean."

The Titans repaired the building within a day. Terra went back to school, but stayed with the Titans. Terra was happy again. But she still wasn't going to be a super heroine.

***Guest from the comics.**

**There will be a sequel to this, but Terra will not be AS major of a character. I am making an unrelated story about Kyd Wykkyd called **_**the Wykkyd Origins**_**. **


End file.
